


Inheritance

by Spacecadet72



Series: We've Got It Pretty Good Here [6]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their daughter is finally asleep for the night, Belle thinks about just what was inherited from both parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Christmas gift for seacrest-hulk over on tumblr. :D

Belle opened the door to her daughter, Victoria's room slowly, knowing that the door sometimes creaked. The light from the hallway illuminated the very pink room, but Victoria was a heavy sleeper and didn't wake.

Belle leaned against the doorframe, her mouth curving up at the corners as she took in her daughter's slumbering form, relieved that she was finally asleep. Today had been a trial. Apparently, four-year-olds were too old for naps, as she had been imperiously informed earlier that day.

Victoria had struck what Belle privately called her "Captain America" pose and shown the stubbornness she had gotten from both of her parents.

Belle had fought back a laugh, and simply raised her eyebrow. The ensuing fight had been one for the history books, and Belle was exhausted.

But standing here, hours later, Belle could only smile as she watched her daughter sleep peacefully, curled around a Captain America plush doll-courtesy of Uncle Tony.

Tony had thought it absolutely hilarious to give the Avengers dolls of themselves for their children. Victoria had taken to the doll of her father immediately. Steve tried not to show it, but Belle knew how happy it made him to see their daughter carry the doll everywhere.

Belle felt a hand on her waist, and turned to face her husband, her smile widening.

"Hey." she greeted happily, rising up in her toes to kiss him.

He returned the greeting after they pulled apart. He had been stuck in meetings at SHIELD all day, and had only just returned home.

"How was your day?" Steve asked, smiling.

Belle groaned and turned to face Victoria's room again.

He chuckled softly, and brought his head down softly to rest on hers as he wrapped his arms around her.

His hand traced the slight swell of her stomach and his smile widened.

"This one better have less of our stubbornness." Belle murmured, laying her hands over top of his.

Steve chuckled. "Did she strike her Captain America pose?"

Belle nodded. "I blame you, you know."

"Well, I figured, with the name and all."

Belle nudged him playfully with her elbow.

Steve brought his head down to nuzzle her neck. "I'm starving. How about you tell me what our daughter has been up to over dinner?"

She turned in his arms, and reached up to kiss him quickly. "Deal."


End file.
